Tiempo Compartido
by Keysanz
Summary: [Post-primer Ofunehiki] Sobre la vida cotidiana de Tsumugu y Chisaki, el avance en su amistad y los sentimientos de Tsumugu. [TsuSaki]


**Tiempo Compartido**

El viento recorría el salón de clases en el que se encontraba, no pensó que el invierno vendría esta vez más fuerte que otros años, aunque era de esperarse ya que la nieve cálida cada vez aumentaba más. Era su último año de instituto luego podría ir a la universidad e investigar este fenómeno que tanto le llamaba la atención. Siempre estuvo interesado en lo que al mar se relacionara, la nieve cálida y la hibernación del pueblo de Shioshishio, eran parte de, y no se detendría hasta encontrar la causa, esto no solo era por el sino por… _ella_.

― ¡Oi, Tsumugu! – escucho que Egawa lo llamaba por lo que desvió su mirada de la ventana – ¿ya sabes a quien llevar al festival?

― ¡Tonto! – un golpe cayó en la cabeza del castaño – Que acaso no es obvio con quien ira Kihara-kun? – Yuu se iba acercando a él, sabía lo que trataría de decirle – Aun no lo has hecho, ¿cierto Kihara-kun? – Bufó – ¡Mou! Chisaki-chan debe estar esperando a que la invites. Hoy en la mañana Kise-kun la invito – ante tal recuerdo comenzó a reír sin que él entendiera – ella se puso tan roja y comenzó a tartamudear así que tuve que ir en su rescate y decirle que ya estaba separada – le guiño el ojo – No pierdas el tiempo ¡Invítala! – lo animó y sin más se retiró a su asiento junto a sus demás compañeras.

El festival de invierno se acercaba todos estaban entusiasmados por asistir, podrían bailar, comer y observar los fuegos artificiales en la noche, todo lo que un adolescente a plena edad querría pero su mente estaba en otro lado… Tenía que ingresar a la universidad, tenía que averiguar lo que paso, tenía que protegerla… de ella misma y sus llantos en la noche, de ella y su forma de culparse por ser la única despierta, de ella por ser tan dura consigo misma. Solo él podía hacerlo, solo él quería ser el que lograra sacarla de ese abismo aunque sonara egoísta.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y en tomar anotes de lo que el profesor decía que no se percató que ya se encontraban a la mitad del día, lo que significaba que era la de comer. Así todos comenzaron a sacar sus bentos, otros a ir comprar algo a la cafetería mientras los demás se juntaban para comer juntos.

Tsumugu procedió a revisar su maleta para poder comer lo que Chisaki había preparado en la mañana. Sus ojos se abrieron en desmedida, sorprendido por no encontrar su almuerzo, lo había olvidado en casa por no haberlo guardado cuando ella se lo dijo, suspiró, no era la primera vez que pasaba, iría a comprar algo por esta vez.

― ¡Tsumugu! – reconoció su voz al instante, la tenía grababa en su mente desde hace años. La joven estaba parada en la puerta del salón esperando a que él se acercaba mientras se ganaba la mirada curiosa de muchos en el aula debido a su belleza y en la forma como lo llamó. – Olvidaste tu almuerzo otra vez.

― Perdón, fue un descuido. No volverá a pasar – ya frente a ella cogió el bento que le estaba ofreciendo.

Chisaki rio – Eso es lo que siempre dices y vuelve a pasar. – en ese instante ella le mostro una sonrisa sincera. – No me molesta traerlo por ti, pero ¿sabes? No siempre estaré cerca tuyo para poder ayudarte, por lo que debes aprender a tener cuidado Tsumugu – le regaño de forma afectuosa como solo ella solía hacer.

El solo escuchaba atentamente a lo que ella le decía, se preguntaba que significaba que no estaría para el siempre. Cierto… Chisaki era del mar, algún día tendría que regresar a casa con su familia. Por lo que todo el tiempo compartido juntos tendría un fin tarde o temprano y eso sería cuando Hikari, Manaka y Kaname despertaran… Qué curioso la única forma para detener el dolor de Chisaki era la misma que lo alejaría de él.

.

.

.

 _El despertar de sus amigos y Shioshishio._

―Tsu-tsumugu – Chisaki miraba a los alrededores y veía como todo los observaban era conocido que ellos vivían juntos, se solía murmurar mucho de la clase de relación que tenían esos dos, pero solo ellos dos sabían lo que realmente existía entre ellos. – Sera mejor que nos veamos en la salida – seguía sonrojada – Hay algo que… quiero d-da-darte. – El solo atinó a asentir.

Llegado el atardecer muchos procedieron a retirarse de los salones para irse a sus casas, otros a juntarse entre amigos y caminar un rato. Tsumugu recorrió los pasillos para llegar a al casillero donde podría cambiar sus zapatos y retirarse. No espero encontrar todo aquello cuando lo abrió… una cantidad de sobres con corazón llenaban su casillero, recordó entonces que era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, ignoro las cartas y saco sus zapatos para poder retirarse. No estaba interesado en las declaraciones de sus compañeras, su mente solo tenía espacio para preocuparse de una mujer y esa solo era Chisaki, la frágil chica del mar, que ya hacia viviendo en su casa alrededor de 4 años, aquella que lo salvo de morir ahogado… Aquella joven tan obstinada y encaprichada con la idea de no crecer, ocupaba no solo su mente también su corazón, pero eso era algo que ella no debía enterarse… _no aun_.

Siguió caminando hundido en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la salida y ver a Chisaki en la entrada alzando la mano para hacerle nota que estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre.

―Que es lo que querías darme – la enfrento directamente

― ¡Tsu-tsumugu! – Sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas de lo usual – Yaa... te di-j-je que con esa actitud no seras popular con las chicas - Él la miraba pero ella tenía la cabeza volteada a un lado.

El moreno atinó a sonreírle, ella siempre le decía que debería cambiar su actitud tan directa con las personas ya que haría que estas se alejaran de él, pero eso no le importaba. Su felicidad se mantendría solo con la presencia de ella. - ¿Me darás los chocolates? – en eso sintió un golpe en su abdomen producido por la presión de una cajita decorada con un listón rojo.

―Deberíamos darnos prisa Ojii-chan debe estar esperándonos – Chisaki le dio la espalda pero a él no le importo, sabía que este tipo de cosas la avergonzaba de sobremanera.

―Vamos a casa – él le dio una última mirada a la cajita, sabía que eso no era una declaración de amor, Chisaki a un pensaba en Hikari. La cajita era simplemente uno de los tantos gestos que ella tenía hacia el para demostrarle que era una persona importante para ella, que de cierta forma lo quería y estaba presente en ella… para el eso era suficiente. – Chisaki – la llamó.

Ella volteo a mirarlo - ¿Si?

―Iras conmigo al festival de invierno – le contesto mirándola fijamente.

― Esta bien Tsumugu-kun – Chisaki volvió a sonreírle pero esta vez le dio esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para él. Ahí se dio cuenta que atesoraría cada momento vivido con ella, aprovecharía al máximo este tiempo juntos que ambos compartían hasta que llegara el día en que todos despertaran.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este oneshot, la verdad es que lo tenia guardado hace mucho tiempo junto con otro fic de Nagi que se quedara en el baul de los recuerdos(? todo depende de ustedes je.

Este oneshot lo tenia listo y nunca logre subirlo y dije bueeno es hora de hacerlo ... y ¡aquí lo tienen! Espero sus comentarios para saber que opinan, amo Nagi y el TsuSaki con la intensidad de mil soles o mas(? jajaja.

¡Nos leemos, luego!


End file.
